Psyched: A Crossover of Many Fandoms
by LaZeRsTaR
Summary: Shawn Spencer has gotten himself into many sticky situations, but none stickier than this. He's suddenly found himself in a fanfiction where the fourth wall is breaking, and he has to work with Jayfeather, N, Kirby, Derpy Hooves, and the Ninth Doctor if he wants to fix everything and get back to his everyday life.


**Prologue**

Shawn Spencer, Burton Guster, Juliet O'Hara, and Carlton Lassiter were all standing in front of an erupting volcano, while they were shadowed by a huge tidal wave as thunder boomed across the sky.

"This is your fault," Carlton hissed at Shawn. "If you hadn't gone and bought that stupid game we would be same at home."

"Lassie, we all know that this is your fault. The fourth wall fell apart because of you, you know. Now we're in a fanfiction," Shawn said, looking at Carlton with a mischievous look on his face.

"What," Juliet began to ask, "is a fanfiction? What is the fourth wall?"

"Exactly! We shattered the Fourth Wall, which made its existence nonexistent!" Shawn yelled over the thunder as it began to get louder.

An angry looking group of cats then fell out of the sky, right onto Burton. He screamed as the mass of felines enveloped him.

"What the StarClan?" one of the cats asked as he fell out of the pile. He looked up at Shawn and asked, "Where is ThunderClan territory?"

"I don't know, little dude," Shawn replied warily. Burton pushed his way out of the mass of cats and walked over to Shawn.

"Next time, warn me when a group of cats is going to fall out of the sky onto my head," was all Burton could stammer. He looked absolutely furious.

Meanwhile, Carlton had picked up one of the cats called Tigerstar and pointed his gun at the feline. "Any last words, Dark Forest scum?" he asked, ready to fire.

"Carlton? You read the Warriors books?" Juliet asked in amazement.

"Well, of course! They help me with my squirrel killing techniques," he muttered quickly.

Immediately, Juliet's eyes seemed to grow huge as she grabbed a tomcat called Jayfeather out of the pile. "Jayfeather!" she yelled. She then squealed with delight and hugged the cat tightly.

The cat glared up at Juliet with his cold blind eyes and meowed, "Let me go before I maul you with my stick." He then pulled out a stick from nowhere that seemed to be held together with duct tape.

While all of this was happening, another interdimsional hole opened and showed a scene where a young man with green hair whose name was N was being attacked by thousands of screaming fangirls. He saw the hole, grabbed his hat from one of the maniacs, and leaped out of it. The hole closed before any of the crazy maniacs could get through.

"Oh my Arceus, I thought I would never get out of there," was all that he could get out. He staggered over to Burton and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He began to shake him violently and said, "Those girls came out of nowhere, and they knew EVERYTHING about me." He had a crazed look on his eyes as he started to ramble on about the horrors that he had witnessed.

Tigerstar and Carlton were now on the ground and were wrestling quite violently. Juliet was still hugging Jayfeather as he violently hit her with his stick. Shawn was trying to put all of the Clan cats into order, and Burton was being told of N's horrible personal life.

Shawn glared up into the sky and yelled with all his might, "Get down here, you idiotic tea-drinking Rayquaza! Bring the king of lava and the lord of the sea as well!"

The clouds suddenly vanished as a green blur voomed down, parting the clouds. It moved so quickly that it seemed like Shawn had just vanished on his own. No one noticed this, and they simply continued to fight.

Once they were high enough in the sky, the blur stopped. It was an amazing Rayquaza, and it wore a top hat, a monocle, and a bowtie as it sipped a cup of tea. Shawn was clinging to its back for dear life. Suddenly, the volcano vanished and the wave vanished back into the sea.

"What—the—heck," was all that Shawn could say.

"Dear Shawn, this is all normal. I am just here to deliver you a message from your father, that's all. He said, and I quote, 'If you don't finish that doghouse by tonight I _will_murder you in your sleep.' Your father is a violent man, is he not?" the epicly awesome Rayquaza asked, drinking his tea and speaking in a British accent.

"No, he just likes to exaggerate. Now, please tell me where I am and why there are so many different characters from different fandoms here?" Shawn asked impatiently.

As Shawn looked below, he saw that everything had turned into a blown out melee and that Kirby, King Dedede, Escargoon, Meta Knight, some Pokémon trainers from graphic novels that he had read, the Ninth Doctor and Rose, and all six of the main characters from the My Little Pony fandom along with some side characters had joined in. It really just looked like a blur of color from the altitude Shawn was at.

"Wait a minute…how am I breathing if I'm so high up? And why haven't I frozen to death?" Shawn asked the tea drinking Rayquaza who was the most awesome Pokémon in the universe.

"Shawn, there are some things I can't answer. What I can tell you, though, is that you and a few other characters from some fandoms have been chosen to save the world from…well, we don't exactly know yet, but it's the thing that's causing all of these holes in reality. Well, to be specific, you, Jayfeather, N, Kirby, Derpy Hooves, and…" The epic Rayquaza started to say. He then pulled out a list from nowhere, fixed his monocle, and read off of the list, continuing his speech, "The Ninth Doctor."

"What? That just breaks every fourth wall rule that was ever created in the history of the entire existence of the universe!" Shawn said. "And anyhow, this is a fanfiction. We're all being controlled by the author, who has nothing better to do. In fact, if it wasn't for her, we'd be at home, safe and sound—"

Suddenly, an invisible hand slapped Shawn's face.

The supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious Rayquaza straightened his monocle again, burned the list, and told Shawn, "I'm going to send you and your world saving friends back to your world now. Be sure not to die."

"What the heck?!" was all that Shawn could yell as he, Jayfeather, N, Kirby, Derpy Hooves, and the Ninth Doctor all vanished into a portal that the Rayquaza had created with is tea.

The other characters looked around, noticing the absence of these characters for only a second before brawling again.

* * *

**AN:** Okay.

So, this is a massive crossover that I started a long time ago that was really supposed to be spoofy and random. It still is going to be spoofy and random, but there will be serious moments as well.

It's also not my best writing, because I wrote it a year ago.

I've only put it under Game X-overs and TV X-overs because a) Shawn in the main character and he is from TV, and b) the most characters come from video games and TV shows (that don't involve cartoons.)

I've got no idea when the next chapter will be posted.

-Lazer


End file.
